


La verdad os hará libres o alienigenas pretenciosos pasando de verga

by Leia21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trato de ser sociable
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia21/pseuds/Leia21
Summary: Los secretos que guardamos no desaparecen, solo fermentan en el caldo de nuestras almas (?)La tensión aumenta entre ciertos paladines y un encuentro con un grupo de seres extraños hace que todo exploteMi pequeño aporte para el mini-bang hispano. Trato de hacer solo dos partes, y terminarlo antes del 27





	La verdad os hará libres o alienigenas pretenciosos pasando de verga

**Author's Note:**

> Gooooood Loooooord!!! Cuando me anoté a esto, estaba de vacaciones en la facu, desempleada, pobre y soltera (?. Sigo soltera, pero conseguí un trabajo (que no me deja respirar, pero oh, el dulce dinero lo vale) y empezaron mis clases y quiero agradecerles a la organización de este proyecto por todos los favores recibidos (?).
> 
> Hace años que no escribo fics. Más específicamente, hace dos años que no escribo nada "no original". Lo último que escribí fue algo de Haikyuu!! que nunca terminé... Opsie! (confesando pecados en otros fandoms para que no me condenen tan duro). ¡Pero este de Voltron sí lo voy a terminar!

Escondido tas una piedra, Keith observaba de soslayo la pelea de Shiro, guardándose las ganas de intervenir. Había aprendido mucho con la espada de Marmora, en especial, la importancia de seguir ordenes y cumplir con los papeles asignados. Y el suyo, en ese momento, no era respaldar a Shiro en combate, sino guardar las espaldas de Hunk, mientras instalaba el interceptor de señal. Desde la nave, Pidge usaría ese punto para interferir con las comunicaciones del enemigo y, así, tal vez, encontrar un punto débil en el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el planeta. Entonces, las naves de la Espada de Marmora podrían llegar al suelo y ayudar en la liberación de prisioneros. El papel de Shiro en todo el plan era servir de distracción, y habían asignado a Lance de francotirador, respaldando desde una distancia segura.  
Keith debía admitir que no era un mal plan. Shiro era excelente en combate y podía mantenerse firme sin mucha dificultad. Pidge y Hunk lucían con sus conocimientos técnicos, y hasta Lance hacía un buen trabajo despachando enemigos con mucha discreción. Podía ver que los tiros llegaban desde diversos ángulos, lo que implicaba que el chico se movía entre tiro y tiro para mantener oculta su ubicación.   
Pero la atención de Keith se centraba en Shiro y su despliegue de bravura. Su estilo de combate, una mezcla elegante de técnica y experiencia, era algo digno de admirar y Keith no podía evitar estudiar cada movimiento. Siempre había algo nuevo que aprender del mayor. La responsabilidad de tomar ciertos riesgos, entender el equilibrio entre mantenerse firme en el suelo o flexible para responder a los ataques enemigos. Su atención estaba cada vez más enfocada en Shiro, en las contracciones de sus músculos con cada movimiento, en la expresión de su rostro, en cómo anticipaba los próximos golpes de sus enemigos… Debería preguntarle en detalle cómo lo hacía… Había tanto que aprender, tanto que estudiar de él…  
Por un segundo, olvidó dónde estaba, hasta que vio que, en un desliz, un soldado galra consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a Shiro como para darle un golpe por la espalda. El cuerpo de Keith actuó casi por instinto, se levantó y estuvo a punto de disparar, cuando oyó un disparo muy cerca suyo. Al instante, un soldado galra cayó a su izquierda.  
\- ¡Vuelve a tu puesto! – le gritó la voz de Lance por el intercomunicador.  
\- ¡Y tú, haz bien tu trabajo! – replicó Keith, algo avergonzado por su error.  
\- ¡Lo estoy haciendo, ¿no lo ves?! – la voz de Lance se oía entrecortada. Seguro volvía a moverse para mantenerse de incógnito.  
\- ¡Ambos, manténganse firmes! – interrumpió Coran por el intercomunicador - La misión está a punto de culminar. Manténganse enfocados, solo unos segundos más…  
\- No soy yo el que descuida su puesto sin motivos – se defendió Keith.  
\- ¿Estás insinuando que yo sí? – saltó Lance – Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que TÚ decidiste revelar tu ubicación.  
Así, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos, comenzaron a tratarse a los gritos.  
\- ¡Basta! – gritó Shiro - ¡Simulación terminada! – de inmediato, todo el escenario se esfumó, dejando solo unos bots de entrenamiento inmóviles - ¿Qué les sucede a ambos? Sé que se trata solo de un entrenamiento, pero ese no es motivo para no tomarlo en serio.  
Keith bajó la cabeza, muy avergonzado bajo la mirada de decepción de Shiro. – Lance, ven aquí.  
Se oyó un suspiro y Lance bajó de una plataforma que antes simulaba ser un árbol. – Ya, ya. Lo siento. Me mantendré más enfocado en mi papel, blah blah blah… - rodó los ojos, algo cansado de la rutina que llevaban.  
\- No, sabes bien que ese no es el problema – lo interrumpió Shiro – El problema es entre ustedes dos y más les vale resolverlo antes de que esto nos arruine una verdadera misión, donde hay vidas de por medio que dependan de nuestra victoria.  
Después de esas palabras, salió de la sala de entrenamiento. Hunk, que había mantenido el perfil bajo durante todo el sermón, se escabulló detrás de ellos, siguiendo a Shiro. “Lo siento, chicos”, susurró antes de perderse por el pasillo. Siguieron unos segundos de tenso silencio, en donde el par intercambiaban miradas de odio.  
\- Ay, por favor, ya bésense de una vez – se escuchó la voz de Pidge por el intercomunicador. Casi podía oírse como rodaba los ojos.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Qué asco! –saltó Keith, rojo de la vergüenza.  
Lance también compartía su exabrupto, pero dejó ver una pizca de decepción ante la reacción del otro. – Claro, porque el único que te interesa es Shiro, ¿no? – rogaba para que Keith no notara las gotas de celos que no podía esconder.  
\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – espetó Keith, sonrojándose aún más por la vergüenza de saberse descubierto - ¡Estaba más que enfocado en la misión!  
\- Si por misión te refieres a los músculos de Shiro, ¡pues sí, lo noté!  
Keith dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose más que arrinconado. ¿En verdad era tan transparente? - ¡Nada habría pasado si tú hubieses cuidado su espalda, como se debe!  
Fue el turno de Lance de sentirse ofendido y estaba a punto de responder, cuando una alarma retumbó en toda la habitación. Las luces se tornaron rojas y la voz de Allura se escuchó por los parlantes, llamando a los paladines a la cabina de comando.  
…  
El mensaje captado era obviamente un pedido de ayuda, pero las interferencias impedían descifrar los detalles de la situación. Matt, con mucho esfuerzo, logró ubicar las coordinadas de donde provenía la señal, y haciendo una referencia cruzada, pudieron constatar que no había ninguna nave galra navegando por los alrededores. Eso, o se estaban esforzando por mantenerse ocultos, lo que significaba que todo podría ser una trampa.  
\- Trampa o no, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada – decidió Shiro y de inmediato, crearon un plan.  
Bajarían a investigar sin los leones, como una misión de reconocimiento que bien podría terminar siendo una de infiltración, por lo que Keith tuvo que tomar el lugar de Allura. Además, no había quién superara a la princesa en lo que se refiera a pilotar el castillo, y, si todo terminaba mal, sería una alivia tenerla de respaldo. Hicieron un rápido estudio a la superficie del planeta, que, a primera vista parecía inhóspito. El suelo era demasiado seco, con temperaturas altísimas, pero, después de un segundo escaneo, vieron un pedazo de agua, en medio del cual flotaba una isla. La señal parecía proceder de allí, así que a ese bajaron los paladines.  
A pesar las altas temperaturas, en ese pequeño parche de tierra, rodeado de agua casi hirviente, la vegetación crecía frondosa y apabullante. Un pequeño bosque tropical en medio del infierno. Tan pequeño, que no tardaron mucho en encontrar a los emisores del mensaje.  
Se trataba de un tribu de alienígenas altos y delgados que habían quedados varados en ese planeta. En sus cuerpos casi traslúcidos flotaban piedras brillantes. Eran tan raros, que los paladines se sorprendieron al oírlos hablar por labios prácticamente invisibles en un idioma que sí entendían. Los indígenas indicaron que se trataban de nómadas que viajan de galaxia a galaxia, acumulando todo el conocimiento con el que toparan. Además, buscaban llenar de vida planetas inhóspitos como ese, pero las condiciones meteorológicas eran tan agresivas que esa misión parecía ya imposible.  
Se estaban quedando sin energías, y otros medios para sobrevivir, mientras que la poca fauna y flora que consiguieron criar, moría de a poco a su alrededor. Necesitaban urgentemente ayuda para restaurar sus naves y huir de allí, antes de que el verano llegara y arrase con todo. Por suerte, era un problema sencillo de resolver. Luego de un corto viaje de regreso al castillo para traer algunas células de energía, las naves estaban listas para emprender otro largo viaje. Y como el tiempo aún no apremiaba, los agradecidos alienígenos insistieron en hacerles una celebración en agradecimiento por salvar a toda su especie de perecer.  
\- … Y si el destino así lo permite, este favor se lo devolveremos, de la forma en que el universo lo indique… - habló el ser que parecía ser el jefe. Dentro de su cuerpo flotaban piedras parecidas a diamantes, que reflejaban miles de colores.  
Shiro estrechaba el apéndice que hacían las veces de manos, sin entender muy bien ese mensaje. Keith observaba de lejos, con una sonrisa ensoñadora, llena de orgullo por su líder. Lance estaba del otro lado, recibiendo la atención de algunas criaturas con gemas rosadas y púrpuras, y aún así notó las miradas que Keith le dedicaba a Shiro.  
\- Podrías cortar con eso por solo unos segundos – atacó Lance, después de lanzarle lo que parecía ser una manzana suave.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Keith, tratando de que no notaran qué tanto lo había asustado esa manzana. No podía creer lo distraído que se ponía apenas pasaba el peligro… ¿O apenas veía a Shiro?  
\- Estoy diciendo que esta fijación tuya nos podría costar la misión un día de estos – siguió discutiendo Lance, señalando a Keith con un dedo.  
\- ¡No entiendo de qué hablas! El distraído siempre eres tú – contraatacó Keith y Lance iba a responder cuando la voz de Shiro los detuvo.  
\- ¡Chicos! – eso sonó algo duro, pero lo siguiente fue más amable – Este no es el momento para discutir esto, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, con una sonrisa forzada.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, observando ese intercambio de palabras.  
\- Y ya veo donde nuestra ayuda es requerida… - habló el jefe de los alienígenas.  
\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Shiro, que no escuchó nada.  
\- Que los invito a visitar nuestra tienda – respondió el jefe y de inmediato una ola de ellos los empujó al interior de una carpa.  
Hunk y Pidge quedaron fuera, con sus respectivos platos de comida en las manos, observando todo lo que había sucedido. - ¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir? – preguntó Hunk, dándole una mordida a una fruta.  
\- Nah… - respondió Pidge – Capaz algo bueno salga de esto. Y así, el dúo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.  
…  
Lance sabía que estaba soñando. Flotaba en un líquido azul, en donde no tenía la necesidad de respirar. No se sentía amenazada, pero sí presionado. Incómodo. “La verdad os hará libre”, cantaba una voz lejana y Lance cerró los ojos. El líquido a su alrededor se volvió denso, pegajoso. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. Y el cántico continuaba.  
“La verdad os hará libres. La verdad os hará libres. La verdad os hará libres”  
\- ¡Lance! – lo despertó una voz. Era Keith, que lo levanto zarandeándolo. Se veía preocupado y… ¿asustado? – Se han ido… - le informó.  
\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Lance, aún algo confundido, mientras se sentaba y se despegaba de los últimos hilos del ensueño.  
\- Todos – le respondió Shiro, entrando a la tienda – No hay nadie fuera, ni siquiera Pidge o Hunk. Y los comunicadores no sirven.  
\- Eso es imposible, si ayer… - trató de recordar qué había sucedido, pero Lance notó que no recordaba nada después de haber cruzado la puerta de la tienda.  
\- Tampoco recuerdas nada, ¿eh? Esto es muy extraño – comentó Shiro, muy pensativo. Se veía algo tenso, pero aún parecía en control, y Keith, que se moría de miedo por dentro, lo admiró tanto por ello. El chico respiró hondo y se paró derecho.  
\- ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Nos ponemos en marcha, a ver si encontramos algo? – preguntó Keith.  
Shiro sopesó esa idea unos segundos. – Sí, es una isla pequeña. Seguro los encontramos en un pizcar de ojos.  
Pero tal cosa, no sucedió. Después de caminar por casi media hora, a través de un húmedo bosque que solo se ponía más y más denso, comprobaron con horror que no sabían dónde estaban. – Esto es imposible – dijo Lance – La isla es demasiado pequeña, ya deberíamos estar en la costa.  
\- Capaz estemos cerca… - Shiro avanzó un poco más, haciendo a un lado algunas hojas y se quedó pálido al ver lo que tenía enfrente - ¿Caminamos en círculo?  
Tenía en frente la misma tienda de la cual habían salido minutos antes, lo único distinto era que la vegetación se hizo más frondosa y el calor había aumentado. Lo cual traía otro problema consigo.  
\- Esto es imposible – dijo Keith, sudando mares – Entrené lo suficiente como para poder orientarme en este tipo de situaciones… - se secó el sudor de la frente y tragó saliva. Tenía tanta sed.  
\- ¡Me muero de sed y este calor no ayuda para nada! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – exclamó Lance, harto de toda la situación.  
El hecho de que Lance pusiera en palabras lo que los aquejaba, lo hacía más real y ponía aún más nervioso a Keith. - ¿Podrías callarte? – murmuró, recostándose contra un árbol – Escuchar tu molesta voz no ayuda para nada.  
Lance frunció el ceño, muy ofendido. - ¿Disculpa? No me vas a callar – y estaban a punto de empezar, cuando Shiro apareció para detenerlos y ser la voz de la razón.  
\- Basta, sé que la situación es… estresante, pero ponernos a pelear ahora no solucionará nada – habló, pero su voz iba muriendo cada vez más. Estaba tan cansado y mareado…  
Y justo allí, frente a sus ojos, las hojas a su alrededor se hicieron más grandes. Las raíces rompieron la tierra y los rodearon. Gruesas lianas abrazaron sus cuerpos y los inmovilizaron sin que ninguno pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Todo sucedía tan rápido y estaban tan cansados.  
\- ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?! – gritó Lance, forzado a colgar en una incómoda posición por las lianas. – Primero, ese extraño sueño, ¿y ahora esto?  
Shiro y Lance pararon la oreja. - ¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño? – preguntó Shiro.  
\- ¿Acaso importa? – se quejó Lance  
\- ¡Lance, responde! – insistió Keith, luchando para liberarse, pero sin ningún resultado.  
\- ¡Ah, de acuerdo! Soñé que estaba en el agua, y era tan… incómodo, pero podía respirar y oía esta voz que repetía una y otra vez…  
\- La verdad os hará libre – dijeron los tres al unísono.  
\- ¿Ustedes también? – preguntó Lance, bastante asombrado.  
Después de luchar un poco para encontrar una posición cómoda, el crecimiento de las plantas al fin se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio y en paz por unos segundos.  
\- Ok, creo que no soy solo yo, pero eso fue raro – Lance fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
Keith comenzó a luchar contra las plantas que lo tenían recluso, sin mucho resultado. Shiro solo se quedó quieto, meditando unos segundos más. – La verdad… - murmuró Shiro, y casi se sintió apenado de lo que pensó – No… Esto no podría ser algo tan estúpido…  
\- Emm… Shiro… - llamó Keith, a quien las ramas cubrían por completo, en respuesta a sus intentos de liberarse – Creo que el calor está aumentando…  
Y de hecho, el sofocante calor hacía que pensar fuera aún más difícil. Sentía el sudor corriendo por su frente, la ropa mojada y pegajosa, el estupor… Todo era peor.  
\- Creo que los chicos de ayer habían dicho que el verano se acercaba y eso haría la vida imposible en este planeta… ¿Se referían a esto? – dijo Lance. El miedo teñía algunas de sus palabras, pero lograba mantener la calma aún - ¿Qué haremos…? – comenzó la pregunta, y Shiro apretó los dientes, prediciendo como terminaría - ¿… Shiro?  
Shiro sintió que algo en su interior estaba a punto de romperse. Se contuvo, es cierto, pero su rabia se dejaba ver.  
\- Estoy seguro que esto es obra de esos nómadas. Seguro tú los ofendiste con tu coqueteo – lanzó Keith, refiriéndose a Lance.  
\- ¿Yo? ¡Por favor, si soy el paladín más amado de todo Voltron!  
\- Sí, claro. ¿Amado por quién?  
\- ¡Obviamente, no por ti! – explotó Lance – Pero no es mi culpa que tu obsesión con Shiro te ciegue tanto que no puedas ver mi grandiosidad.  
\- ¡Ya basta con eso! ¡No tengo ninguna obsesión con Shiro ni con nadie!  
\- ¡Claro que la tienes, si no, notarías que no dejo de seguirte desde el Cuartel Galáctico! ¡Date cuenta de una vez que trato de llamar tu atención!  
El grito resonó en la pequeña selva. Por un momento, todo se detuvo. Aquella parecía ser una confesión muy personal y el universo entero lo respetaba. Keith no supo qué decir por unos segundos. – Pues… - empezó, aún confundido – La tienes. Tienes mi atención, te escucho.  
Y todo el universo suspiró de frustración al oír esa respuesta. - ¡No hablo de eso, idiota! ¡Te digo que quiero salir contigo porque me gustas! – gritó al fin, y algo hizo clic.  
Las lianas alrededor de Lance se aflojaron, para dejar al avergonzado moreno en el suelo. – Dios, no puedo creer que dije eso… - musitó para sí, ocultando su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos.  
Keith, después de unos segundos de confusión, entendió el mensaje al fin, y hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas. Shiro, por su parte, se sintió aliviado por la revelación. – La verdad os hará libres… - recordó otra vez y respiró profundo – Keith, para ser honestos, sí creo que tienes una fijación conmigo. Y lo he notado… - las líneas se aflojaron, pero necesitaron otro empujón – Y es algo molesto – admitió con reservas, y finalmente, quedó libre.  
Ahora, solo quedaba que Keith se sincerase, pero el pobre chico no sabía cómo hacer tal cosa. – Vamos, Keith, abre tu corazón – instó Lance, entre entusiasmado y burlón.  
\- Solo di algo que te hayas guardado por mucho tiempo. No saldrá de aquí – le aseguró Shiro.  
\- Sí, no saldrá de aquí… - repitió Lance, mientras tenía el celular apuntándolo.  
\- ¡Lance! – Shiro le sacó el teléfono de un manotazo – Keith, no quiero presionarte, pero el calor sigue aumentando. No sabemos cuándo…  
\- ¡No hay nada que decir! ¡No estoy ocultando nada! El problema son estas estúpidas lianas… - y Keith volvió a moverse, tratando de liberarse.  
En respuesta, la tierra tembló y se quebró. Pequeños ríos de lava corrían entre las grietas. - ¡Keith, deja de ser tan infantil! ¡Solo habla de una vez! – gritó Lance, colgándose del pie de Keith, para evitar quemarse. Shiro se asió a unas ramas, pero todo comenzaba a arder.  
Keith apretó los dientes, la lucha interna era más que evidente, pero la situación no tenía otra salida. - ¡Ok, ok, lo admito! Noté que me mirabas, pero no pensé que fuera cierto – todo volvió a detenerse por unos segundos – Es decir, ¿qué podrías ver en mí? Tienes un montón de amigos, una gran familia… ¿Qué tengo yo…? – las grietas se cerraron y las plantas bajaron a Keith al suelo, pero aún no la soltaban – Y sí… tengo una pequeña… - lo interrumpió un temblor - ¡Una gran fijación con Shiro, lo admito! Pero ¿acaso pueden culparme? O sea… - y finalmente, los tres quedaron libres y todo parecía normal.  
\- ¿Es todo? – preguntó Lance, casi temiendo que la pregunta rompa el hechizo de normalidad.  
Ambos adolescentes miraron a Shiro y el mayor apretó los dientes, antes de responder. – Espero que sí, vamos a la nave…  
Corrieron, casi a ciegas, porque no sabían si todo realmente había vuelto a la normalidad. Por suerte, sí llegaron a la nave. Estaba vacía, y una corazonada les decía que no había nadie más en ese planeta que ellos, así que subieron y despegaron. Se estaban alejando tranquilamente… y la nave se detuvo en pleno vuelo. Las alarmas se dispararon, todo eran luces rojas parpadeantes y un horrible y escandaloso sonido que los sacaba de quicio. Y a esto se le sumó las voces de Keith y Lance, preguntando.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando, Shiro?  
\- ¿Qué haremos, Shiro?  
\- Shiro, Shiro, Shiro…  
\- ¡No lo sé! –saltó el mayor, golpeando el control de mando con el puño. Por suerte, no rompió nada, pero retumbó tanto que hizo que todo se detuviera. – No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Y ya dejen de depender tanto de mí. Podré ser el mayor, pero no soy el padre de nadie. Solo soy un adolescente más, confundido y asustado como ustedes. ¡Solo hago lo que puedo, pero ya no doy más! – lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se tiró a la silla que tenía más cerca, totalmente derrotado – Un poco de ayuda no me caería mal…  
La nave volvió a ponerse en marcha, alejándose de un planeta que cada vez parecía más caliente. La proyección traslúcida de uno de esos seres apareció junto a ellos para decir con voz solemne: “… Y la verdad os hizo libres…”, mientras volvía a desaparecer en el aire.  
\- Métanse sus enseñanzas donde no les llega el sol, alienígenas pretenciosos… - escupió Shiro, aún rendido en la silla.  
El ser sin rostro quedó algo confundido por unos segundos. Keith y Lance se miraron con cara de circunstancias, y sin decir más, los tres dejaron solo al pobre y cansado Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mention this is a crack fic? ¡Anyways, gracias por llegar hasta el final! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea un poco. El gran "get together" (que no es tan grande, pero quiero crear expectativas) viene muy pronto. Cualquier comentario, duda, etc, soy todo... ojos, porque los voy a leer!


End file.
